The field of the invention relates to toys and particularly to toys having representations of boxers which are selectively moved toward each other. The prior art includes apparatus such as that shown in Ledbetter, U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,317 issued oct. 24, 1933. The apparatus shown therein has not been widely accepted and it is believed that this has been caused by the relatively complexity of the apparatus shown therein.
Accordingly it is the primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and accordingly which can be sold at a competitive price.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will be fun to operate and therefore attractive to a variety of consumers.